


Friendly Fire

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [91]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos is Dumb, Fluff, Gunshot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, TK is Chaotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:If you're still taking prompts could you write something where Carlos gets injured on the job by a stray bullet and forgets to tell TK who takes care of him when he's recovering? Thank you so much
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 7
Kudos: 167





	Friendly Fire

There were lots of things in the world that sucked. However, Carlos Reyes was of the opinion that very few of them sucked worse than getting shot. Granted he hadn’t actually been shot. More like grazed, but it still hurt like a son of a bitch.

They’d known that the guy robbing the gun store downtown would be armed, that was kind of a given. They weren’t aware that they hadn’t confiscated all of his weapons and when Carlos was in the middle of making the arrest, he removed a small revolver from his jacket sleeve and began firing. He was taken down quickly, but Carlos had been caught in the crossfire and a bullet from his partner’s gun had grazed his shoulder.

He’d cursed and dropped into a crouch to hide from any other stray bullets. As someone else took over the arrest, he pulled off his vest to assess the damage.

It had gotten him pretty good across his collarbone and lodged in his shoulder. He was just glad it had missed his neck.

“Shit Carlos are you okay?” Travis had asked. “Oh crap you’re hit. Officer down,” he called out.

“Travis I’m fine. It’s just a graze and it’s barely in my shoulder. Just get a medic I’m not dying.”

The medic was able to patch him up fairly quickly, the wound didn’t even require stitches. They’d sent him home with a hefty dose of tylenol and strict orders to rest for a few days before returning to work.

By the time he got home, there was still an hour until the end of TK’s shift, so he had time to whip up something quick for dinner.

“Hey babe,” TK greeted as he entered the house.

“Hey baby, dinner’s almost ready.”

“Great, I'm starving. I heard about that gun store robbery. Were you there?”

“Yeah I was.”

“Shouldn’t you still be doing paperwork?”

“Probably but they sent me home early.”

“Why?”

“Well I uh- I kinda got shot.”

“You what?’ TK’s voice was bordering on a screech. “And you neglected to tell me this?”

“TK baby, you’re at a frequency only dogs can hear.”

“Well the dogs need to know that my husband didn’t tell me he got shot.”

“It was barely a graze. I didn’t even need stitches.”

He pulled down the collar of his shirt to show TK the injury.

“Oh just wait until I tell your mother,” TK’s brows raised threateningly.

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“Oh yes I would. I’m calling Mama Reyes right now.”

“You cannot do that TK, she will have a heart attack.”

“You almost gave me a heart attack!”

“So you’re gonna take it out on my mom?”

TK deflated, “No I guess not.”

“Baby,” Carlos beckoned him forward and wrapped his arms around him. “I’m fine I promise. And I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“You scared me,” TK mumbled.

“I know. Look I promise to tell you next time I get shot.”

“There better not be a next time asshole. It’s a good thing I love you.”

“Yeah I love you too.”


End file.
